There are currently available various different types of apparatus that can be operated to engage jaws of the apparatus around a post, tree, bush, etc., and then raised to pull the post, tree, bush, etc. from the ground. The jaws of the apparatus can also be moved to their closed positions and the closed jaws can then be driven into the ground beneath the post, tree, bush, etc. The jaws can then be raised to dig the post, tree, bush, etc. from the ground. These apparatus are designed to be attached to vehicles equipped with a universal quick attach hitch and having auxiliary hydraulics, for example “skid steer” type farm or construction vehicles. The constructions of and operations of these apparatus are basically the same.
Many of the currently available apparatus' lack replacement digging teeth and rely on the blunt ends of the jaws to dig beneath the object. In addition they do not allow for cutting of roots while digging. Due to this a larger vehicle is required to overcome the increased digging force required to excavate/break the tree roots if capable. If a larger vehicle is not available then the size of tree that is capable of removal is decreased.
Many of the these known pulling and digging apparatus have one stationary jaw and one moveable jaw. In operating this type of apparatus it can be difficult at times to center the pulling load relative to the vehicle to which the apparatus is attached. Additionally, the single moveable jaw with a side mounted actuator decreases the operating range of the jaw, limiting the size of the object that can be grasped.
Additionally, many of the current pulling and digging apparatus have an actuator for the moveable jaw that is positioned alongside the moveable jaw. This positioning of the actuator leaves the actuator exposed where the actuator can be damaged when digging with the apparatus.
Additionally, many of the current pulling and digging apparatus have opposing jaw surfaces that extend straight from the vehicle to which the apparatus is attached. These types of opposing jaw surfaces place limitations on the sizes of posts, trees, bushes, etc. that can be gripped between the opposing jaw surfaces. The posts, trees, bushes, etc. cannot be gripped close to the vehicle to which the apparatus is attached where the pulling and lifting power of the vehicle loader arms is greatest.